


Five Things That Happend To Pansy Parkinson That She Wished Hadn't

by dead flowers (luxurias)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Avada Kedavra, Blood and Gore, Consent Issues, Cruciatus, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Grooming, Imperius, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insanity, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Mudblood, Murder, Necrophilia, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Torture, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-05
Updated: 2005-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxurias/pseuds/dead%20flowers
Summary: Bellatrix takes Pansy under her wing for the cause of the dark side and it all goes wrong.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 4





	Five Things That Happend To Pansy Parkinson That She Wished Hadn't

1\. At the beginning of sixth year she pledged herself to Voldemort in order to keep Draco. Almost a year later he turned up dead at the foot of her bed, just days after they'd gone home for summer holidays. A letter reading "Now is not the time for your loyalty to waver," was pinned to his chest with his wand as though affixing a label to a butterfly as you readied it for display. His eyes were open and expressionless, normally a sign of having died peacefully. His mottled flesh proved otherwise. Pansy dropped down on top of him, burying her face in his neck, sobbing and holding onto him until her nightdress was stained by waste and his body was cold. Her mother and father both tried to remove her hours earlier, though she wouldn't budge. Imperius couldn't even break through her grief. 

2\. Cries of pain surround her as she joins the Lestranges in torturing Neville Longbottom and his parents at St Mungo's. She laughs along with Bellatrix as Frank and Alice give up the will to live, Neville twitching on the floor, his mind so addled that even a remembrall would not help him recall his name. Bellatrix hitches up Pansy's robes, pushing her fingers into her cunt and bringing her off as Pansy continues to torture Neville, his eyes wide, unable to comprehend the scene before him. Pansy comes, bucking wildly against those long fingers, sliding slick and sinuous, her wand clenched tight in her hand as she screams out "Crucio."

She cries into her pillow later that night, wondering if Draco's death and her own life were worth maintaining her loyalty. 

3\. The Dark Lord pays no notice to her, and, briefly she is worried - until she realises that it's better to remain unnoticed than the center of attention as one of the Lestranges (Rodolphus by Bellatrix's reaction) laid before Voldemort, slowly torturing himself at Voldemorts command, tearing off chunks of flesh with the razorsharp fingernails he'd been given only moments earlier. Pansy wishes it was the most disturbing sight she'd seen, but it isn't. Rodolphus has failed his master and now he will suffer the consequences. 

There is no room for mistakes, and everyone is gathered to learn the lesson. Weasley sits on the floor in front of Malfoy, his hair held tight as he is forced to watch the scene unfold, a pair of round glasses dangling from one ear and resting crookedly upon his large nose. His legs and arms are bound tight behind him, his mouth gagged and his clothes - too short, as they belong to Potter - ride up his body tightly, making it even harder for him to breathe. Tears stain his cheeks and Pansy thinks that she's never seen a man cry. 

The room clears, Bellatrix's hand grasping her shoulder and guiding her out of the room, leaving her dead husband on the floor. 

4\. Pansy pretends it doesn't hurt as Bellatrix's claws dig into her flesh, a hard leather dildo thrusting in and out of her cunt. Long scraggly black hair blends with her own shorter hair, nearly the same shade of death. She moans and begs for more, pretending that she's not hearing "Rodolphus" and is instead hearing "I love you Pansy." She tries to imagine that it's Draco above her, that the touches are gentle and loving, that she's enjoying this and not just serving her purpose. Underwing and underneath the older, wiser Death Eater. Small puddles of blood stain her arms as Bellatrix comes. 

The claws tug at her nipples before sliding down her torso, breaking the skin but not deep enough to draw blood. Her thighs are pushed further apart, strong arms holding them in place as a demented smile flashes between her legs. Soon all she can see is a dark head bobbing, teeth and tongue teasing, tasting, and tearing at Pansy's twat. 

She comes when she's told to, as though she had no control over the matter. Imperius isn't necessary, though it would be much less trying. Her loyalty does not come cheap but she does. Bellatrix straddles her, demanding that she speak, that she describe how good she feels. "I'm your slut. You make me feel alive. I love it when you fuck me. I want you to fuck me again. I'm your dirty little slut, fuck me anywhere, make me worthy to serve our Lord." The words vary every night, but the message is the same. 

Sometimes Bellatrix heals her afterwards, other times just moments before she does it all over again. Pansy has never complained. 

5\. The final battle arrives. Potter is dueling with the Dark Lord, Bellatrix by his side, and Pansy by hers. Face to face with the Mudblood. Pansy thinks her name is Granger, but it's been so long since she's seen the plain girl that the name sounds foreign on her tongue. Killing the Mudblood is easy and Pansy enjoys it. She's no longer sure if she's pretending or if she really means it. She wonders what it would be like to fuck the Mudblood, a word that rolls off her tongue like dew off a leaf. Bellatrix is hit from behind by Lupin, his curse so full of hatred that she screams. It's just another unforgivable, it's just another casualty, but Pansy stops her fighting and sinks down beside her lover's - her mentor's - side, her fingers running through the long dark hair. Pansy drops her wand to the ground and the world seems to disappear around them. No one bothers to harm her, at least not yet. Lupin steps on her wand as he passes, the loud crack not enough to draw her back to reality. Voldemort disappears in a burst of green light, Potter goes silent and walks away. The remaining aurors corral the remaining Death Eaters, or make a fair attempt of it. Several escape and Pansy remains unnoticed by Bellatrix's side. 

Thunder rolls and lightening strikes a tree less than a hundred feet away, slicing it in half. They are alone in the field, cold rain beating down on their bodies. Pansy's hands have moved from Bellatrix's hair to her face, her fingers tracing soft circles around the plush, still red lips. The colour has yet to drain from her skin and the rain makes her almost look alive. Pansy mashes her mouth against Bellatrix's, tasting of salt, sweet and death, and Pansy moans at the overwhelming taste. She'd never kissed the woman, not once in all the times they'd fucked. Several minutes pass and Pansy pulls away breathless. Bellatrix just stares up at her, her mouth open wide. Eager, Pansy tells herself, though she knows its from her dying scream. Details matter less and less despite more pushing into her consciousness. 

She peels the robes off the dead woman, her body quickly matching the temperature of the rain. Pansy doesn't mind; her own skin is cold, it's only the rain. She strips herself down to nothing and spreads her self flat against the muddy grass, her mouth poised above Bellatrix's cunt, and she licks and thrusts and moans pretending it's her lover making the sounds, stopping only when Bellatrix comes, soaking her face. She climbs atop the corpse and begins riding the body, imagining that she's fucking her with that bloody hard leather dildo, that Bellatrix is screaming for more. Pansy yells into the dark sky, "Fuck me. Fuck you dirty little slut. Make me come." Hands wrap tight around her arms and she comes, trembling against the discolouring body, resisting the Auror pulling her away and a blanket is wrapped around her. 

She screams as Bellatrix drifts out of sight. She struggles and claws at the Auror, unable to escape his grip. She's taken to St. Mungo's, mud smudged all over her body, her hair rain-soaked and stringy. The nurses rush her to the fifth floor, bathe her, healing cuts and scrapes, pulling splinters from her legs. Pansy screams, asking for Bellatrix, muttering about all the things she's witnessed. She does not respond to any questions that are asked of her. Her eyes are glazed and unfocused as they take her to a stark, bright room, her arms are bound tight around her. She leans against the soft walls, they soothe her screams to mere utterances, always muttering "I'm your dirty slut," or some variation thereof under her breath. Susan Bones spoon feeds her mush three times a day as though she were an infant, struggling to get the girl to cooperate. 

How does one live a life after tasting death?


End file.
